Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons
Princess Rapunzel's movie spoof of Walt Disney's first animated classic, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Summary The Grimm fairy tale gets a Princess Rapunzel treatment in Walt Disney's first animated feature. Jealous of Rapunzel's beauty, the wicked queen, Mother Gothel, orders the murder of her innocent stepdaughter, but later discovers that Rapunzel is still alive and hiding in a cottage with seven friendly little toon miners. Disguising herself as a hag (Ursula), Gothel brings a poisoned apple to Rapunzel, who falls into a death-like sleep that can be broken only by a kiss from the prince, Flynn Rider. Cast * Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert (Tangled) - Princess Snow White * Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) - Prince Florian * Mother Gothel (Tangled) - Queen Grimhilde * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) - Grimhilde's Peddler Disguise (The Old Hag) * Geico Gecko (G''EICO)'' - Doc * Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) - Grumpy * Soos (Gravity Falls) - Happy * Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) - Sleepy * Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) - Bashful * Olaf (Frozen) - Sneezy * WALL-E (WALL-E) - Dopey * Ralphscoe (son of Hades and Maleficent) - The Magic Mirror * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) - Humbert the Huntsman Scenes * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 2: Mother Gothel's Magic Mirror (Ralphscoe) * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 3: Rapunzel Meets Eugene ("I'm Wishing/One Song") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 4: Mother Gothel's Dark Demand * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 5: In the Woods/Rapunzel Runs Away * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 6: Rapunzel's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 7: Rapunzel discovers a Cottage * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 8: ("Whistle While You Work") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 9: Meet the Toons ("Heigh-Ho") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 10: Rapunzel Explores Upstairs * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1) * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2) * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 13: The Toons discovers Rapunzel * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 14: Rapunzel Meets the Toons * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 15: Supper Not Ready Yet * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 16: ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 17: Deceived/Mother Gothel Disguised Herself * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 18: ("The Toons Yodel Song") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 19: ("Someday My Prince Will Come") * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 20: Bedtime * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 21: Ursula's Evil Plan * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 22: The Toons Leave to Work * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 23: Rapunzel Meets Ursula * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 24: A Race Against Time * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 25: Rapunzel's Death and Funeral * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After * Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons part 27: End Credits Movie Used Clips from Movies/TV Show Used Gallery NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Snow White Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Prince Florian Gotheldisney.jpeg|Mother Gothel as Queen Grimhilde Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Witch Grimhilde GEICOGecko.png|Geico Gecko as Doc Squidward.png|Squidward as Grumpy download.png|Soos as Happy Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick as Sleepy Ed.1.png|Ed as Bashful Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Sneezy Wall-e pixar character.jpg|WALL-E as Dopey NEWRalphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as the Magic Mirror Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Humbert the Huntsman Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs